The Secret AffairChapter 1
by Team Ezria
Summary: A continuation of the storyline between the lovely George and Amber from the ABC Family show, Huge. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Affair—Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or the show, Huge. This fictional writing is just for entertainment.

After the sharing circle session, where George saw Amber holding Ian's hand, everyone went back to their cabin, except Amber. She decided to sit by the lake and observe the moonlight. She knew she was breaking curfew, but she didn't care. She needed some time to think things through.

At around 11:00pm, George went outside of the Boys Cabin to clear his mind. He couldn't even look Ian in the eyes without feeling a sharp pain in his heart. George also had to make sure no one was sneaking out, so he decided to take a stroll.

A few minutes later, while he was walking down the path near the lake, he noticed Amber viewing the glimmering moonlight. George quickly felt his heart pound faster and he could feel a shortening in his breath. He didn't have a chance to confront her about what had happened during the sharing circle. He needed to know why she was grasping Ian's hand. He needed to know what went wrong.

George realized that this was the perfect time, so he quickly ran up to her. Amber was startled by the sound. George quickly said, "Don't be afraid, it's just me...But, we need to talk."

Amber was silent for about a minute until she turned around, sobbing. "George, I am so sorry! When my mother was leaving, I saw you talking and laughing with Katie's older sister...I can't compete with that. She beautiful, funny and...thin. A girl like her is perfect for a guy like you...I just can't." Amber cried.

George was shocked, he had no idea that that was what Amber thought. "Amber, no one is asking you to compete. You are beautiful just they way you are. I love this Amber...I always will..." George said softly. He never felt like this for any girl before.

"You...love...me?" Amber asked.

"I do. I honestly do." George answered. Once again, he took off his chocolate-brown sweater and wrapped it around Amber. They sat there for a few minutes, cuddled up together, staring into the mysterious sky.

All of a sudden, a canoe rocking with the water, brushed up against them at the shore. George and Amber glanced at each other at the same time. "Why not? It could be romantic!" Amber laughed.

George quickly pulled the canoe onto the shore and sat inside. Amber followed his movements and sat down between him. They both laid down at the same time and gazed at the moonlight once again. She loved having George's strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her. For once in her life, Amber felt secure.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Affair—Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or the ABC Family show, Huge. This fictional writing is just for entertainment.

All of a sudden, Trent woke up to the sound of laughter coming from somewhere outside. He quickly got up and rushed into George's counselor "bedroom" to notify him that someone was outside, breaking curfew. When Trent walked up to George's bed, George was nowhere to be found.

Trent decided to investigate the ruckus himself. He walked outside and followed the sounds of the voices. He soon found himself near the lake. That was when he saw a canoe meandering through the lake, from it came the laughter.

"Hey! You guys in the canoe! Get out of there! You know it is curfew, and George is out searching for people awake right now!" Trent yelled.

"Actually Trent, I'm right here!" George replied as he sat up in the canoe.

Amber quickly grabbed him down, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Well Trent obviously knows that someone is in the canoe, we can't just ignore him. That would only cause more complications." George whispered.

"George! What are you doing in there?" Trent questioned.

"Lie! You can't let him know!" Amber quickly said.

"Well what am I suppose to say?" George asked.

"I don't know! Just lie!" Amber cried out!

"Hey George! You still haven't answered my question, and...who are you talking to?" Trent questioned, a bit annoyed.

"No one! Sorry, sometimes I just talk to myself! And I was just using this canoe to travel to the other side of the lake so I could check up on the areas over there. It's actually much quicker to use the canoe!" George said nervously.

Trent must have sensed that since he replied, "Well...when I came out, I didn't see the canoe moving in any particular direction, nor did I see your head."

"I was taking a break!" George quickly said, hoping to end the conversation and the suspicion. "You should go back to your cabin. I'll row over there and meet you inside. I'm sorry if I woke you up." George added.

And with that, Trent walked back to the Boys Cabin.

Amber waited a few minutes before sitting up. "That was close! At least he didn't see me!" Amber said.

"But what if he did? What would happen to...us? It would not be good! We need to be more careful!" George replied.

"Honestly, I don't think it would be that big of a deal." said Amber.

"It may seem like everything is normal when it is just the two of us, Amber. But it's not. You are a camper here, and I am your camp counselor. You are turning 17 in March, and I'm 23. No matter how we feel, anyone else will look at this situation and find fault within it." George replied.

Tears began to fall down Amber's cheek. George quickly reached over her and gave her a warm hug. "But, no one else will ever change the way I feel about you. I will always love you...and only you."

"I...I love you too...so much!" Amber stuttered.

And with that, Amber began to kiss him passionately.

"We can't, my love, not now." George said, holding her jaw. He quickly kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

Then they rowed the canoe back to the shore. George blew her a kiss goodbye and walked off to the Boys Cabin. Amber touched her check and blushed. She quickly waltzed back to the Girls Cabin. She would never forget that night with the beautiful moonlight, and her one true love, George.


End file.
